All I want for Christmas is You
by Robert 'Fox' Kitsune
Summary: Albel, legondary Swordsman of Airyglyph why did he spare our fearless trio, really? Set after Tyanave and Farlenes rescue from Kirlsa
1. All I want for Christmas is You

**All I want for Christmas is You**

Albel pushed open the huge doors and crossed the stone floor. Once on the other side he climbed the wall, until he was at the highest point of this- The Kirlsa Training facility. The Pride of Airyglyph….in Aquaria territory

Still, Albel cared not. He liked it here. Though eerily empty after today's disgrace, it was still where his heart was. Finally atop the wall, he gazed out over the Aire Hills. Even Bandit activity seemed low. It was truly a peaceful night

Albel could feel the cold night air on his skin, and he liked it. The wind was blowing powerfully, but did little to jolt his mood.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed from the halls, behind him. Crouching low, he ducked behind a fallen pillar on the up most ledge, and watched silently through a gap in the stone. Through the great doors strode Nel Zelphyr, the greatest and most beutiful warrior of Aquios. She walked in without a care, clearly certain of her loneliness.

Albel smiled and folded his arms, watching her walk elegantly across the arena floor, totally oblivious to the Lords presence. Albel smiled to himself and stood, to his fall height

"Lady Nel, I presume" he greeted her, cheerily, when she was but a metre from his ledge

The redhead went straight for her two daggers, drawing them with incredible speed and holding them ready to parry anything closing in on her. She wasn't taking chances. Even in this dark, Albel could pick out her furious gaze, barely masking her fear.

"Come now, my lady" Albel mocked, his hands folded behind his back as he leapt from the ledge onto the ground in front of her "There is surely no need to resort to hostilities?"

Nel didn't answer, just tensed and gripped her blades in place, waiting for the Black Brigades captain to strike.

Albel stopped only inches from the women and smiled, warmly at her

"You didn't flee" Albel noted with confusion, motioning to the exit "Yet you did earlier, when you were in larger numbers. May I have an explanation of this, my lady?"

"Earlier" Nel said fiercely, holding her daggers to the man threateningly "I had to protect the engineers. Now, I'm free to kill you"

"Come now" Albel chuckled "We both know that won't happen" Albel turned tail and strolled back to the edge, listening to Nels breathing grow steadily heavier "Though please, you are welcome to try"

Albel took hold of the ledge and pulled himself up, before turning back to flip his legs over the arenas side. He folded his arms and sighed impatiently

"My lady? Must I sheathe those daggers FOR you?"

Cautiously, Nel came closer, putting one dagger away but keeping a tight grip on the other. Albels gaze drifted downwards from the warrior's face to her legs.

"Then maybe you can explain something to ME, Sir Albel" she spoke, her voice bringing him back to earth "Why let us live? Why let ME live?"

"Didn't I Tell milady?" Albel replied

"Yes, but I don't buy it, _MY LORD_" she emphasised the last word to mock the swordsman "It is told of your devotion to your honour, and that suffered quite the blow earlier when you let us leave alive"

Albel smiled "Those engineers of yours…they are from Greeton, correct?"

Nel hesitated

"Please my lady!" he cried, throwing up his arms in disbelief "I ask only what we already know, seeking only confirmation"

"Then yes" Nel nodded "Which is why you Airyglyph scum aren't getting your hands on them"

It struck the commander that Nel was becoming steadily braver, cockier. The realisation she would live must have been the influence

"As we thought" Albel nodded "Though they fight well for Engineers"

"I know…." Nel agreed

The two looked at each other, and then the floor as the awkward silence set in. It was clear what Nel was thinking, probably the same as he

_We are Soldiers of different nations. By all rights one of us shouldn't leave here_

But Albel didn't care

"Tell me Miss Nel" Albel broke the silence "Did you know that on the continent of Greeton right now it is Christmas? The snow falls now"

Nel shook her head, her eyes still on the floor

"You came here tonight to collect your thoughts, I assume" her eyes flickered up as he spoke "To truly understand this pivotal time of your life, and the war"

Nel didn't reply, but sheathed her second dagger, listening intently

"But all you got here was to answer one of my questions" Albel told her, clearing his throat "What do you want for Christmas"

Nel opened her mouth to speak, and hesitated, before trying again

"I Want victory for Aquaria"

Albel nodded "You may have it yet, my dear" he stood and stretched, leaping off the ledge for the second time and causing the feisty warrior to jump backwards, hands reaching for the daggers again. Though they remained sheathed.

Laughing silently, Albel made his way to the facility's inside, to start his journey home

"What do you want for Christmas, Albel?" Nel called after him, obviously still confuised at the way this had all gone

Albel didn't reply

"Victory? Power? Love?"

_All I want for Christmas is You_

Albel left, leaving Nels question unanswered, and her mind scattered and broken


	2. For all the Wrong Reasons

**For all the Wrong reasons**

"You okay, kid?"

Nel opened her eyes and straightened her back, moving away from the post, being sure not to look at her friend. They had only known each other a short time, but she couldn't lie to him. Not to his face

"I'm fine, Cliff" she answered, looking back towards the royal city of Aquios, capital of Aquaria "But I'm concerned about Fayt"

The two stood by the exit to the grand city, waiting for the last member of their party, Fayt. He was the youngest, and probably hadn't dealt much with loss before…although Nel knew his father had been kidnapped before she had rescued them from Airyglyph's clutches.

Even so, he had grown strangely close to Ameena, and had seemed broken up when he had learned the truth of her disease.

_…And not it's war time_

"The kid's got guts" Cliff promised "If she died right now his resolve wouldn't waver- he swore to fight for your country, and he'll do that"

Nel blushed, her eyes meeting the ground, still being careful not to look at Cliff "I…feel bad. I know you both must miss Greeton"

Cliff stepped forwards, placing his hands on his hips, and staring back into the city besides her. Nel chanced a glance at his animated face, and she didn't see the fire she expected to in his eyes. More of a liquidy amusement. As though what she had said was funny

"I don't miss home" Cliff said, clearly having trouble keeping a straight face "I think Fayt does….but he's more worried about his father than his home"

Nel looked up "I AM sorry, Cliff"

The Blonde grinned and looked down at her from the tall ground a man his height was used too "Seriously- I don't mind. It's something to do, after all"

"SOMETHING TO DO?" Nel asked, disbelievingly "This is war…."

Cliff nodded enthusiastically "Yeah, don't you find fighting strangely enjoyable?"

Nel smiled "Only sparring with friends. When I fight a war, it's to protect someone, or…whatever the reason, I feel it has to be done" she shook her head "But a war? Fun? I thank you for helping us Cliff….even if it's for all the wrong reasons"

Cliff laughed, and he didn't stop. Nel looked at him pleadingly, unable to see the humour in what she had said. Eventually, it progressed to a quiet chuckle even the wind was masking at its slow pace

"And you fight for the right reasons, honey?" He smiled a handsome smile at her, confident as always "You think theres such a thing as good and evil during a war?"

Nel opened her mouth to argue but Cliff cut her off

"Save it, Beautiful" he grinned "Fact is you're no different from children bickering over who gets to play with a new toy, or who gets what bunk"

Despite what he was saying. There was no anger, no aggression in Cliff's words. He seemed to find the whole thing funny, and spoke in the tone of an exasperated Father, certain that one day his child would learn.

"I do not agree with you" Nel spoke, calmly, despite the wild fury Cliff's words had sparked "But even assuming you were right, and neither country is better than the other, is SURVIVAL not a good enough reason to fight?"

Cliff didn't answer, but kept watching her

She turned her gaze back to the city, waiting for Fayt "Remember- we're on our way to DEFEND Arias. They're attacking us"

"Fine" Cliff waved it away "You win this round"

There was a long silence. Nel would NOT apologise for being sharp until he apologised for comparing her country to a child. The tension must have been visible, because when they caught sight of Fayt he sped up, breaking into a run, before panting in front of them

"Am I late?" he stammered, clearly concerned

"Not at all" Nel smiled at him "We'll leave when you are ready"

Fayt nodded and sat on a small wall besides them, catching his breath "Can I ask about the attack?"

Nel nodded "All three of Airyglyph's Brigades are participating, led by Duke Vox….." she fell silent

"That's ALL we know?" Cliff threw up his arms in disbelief

"We lost a good spy to get that" Nel told him, angrily, turning her back on the violent man "I'll thank you not to speak of her in Vain!"

She felt a hand pat her back and turned. Fayt stood, looking concerned for her "Do we know ANYTHING else?"

"Only one thing" she answered, hesitantly, pushing his hand from her back "Albel the wicked is not participating in this operation"

Cliff's eyes went wide "Isn't he a commander?"

Nel nodded, closing her eyes once more

"Well fine. I don't care whose ass I have to kick" Cliff laughed

Nel opened her eyes, and shot a furious gaze at that cocky grin on Cliff's face "You could do to be less full of yourself! I doubt even one as skilled as you or Fayt could defeat him. The man is a LEGEND. He did not earn the title 'Albel the wicked' for picking flowers"

Everyone fell silent. The wind seemed to pick up, but maybe it was just the tension that made it more noticeable. Finally, Fayt started walking towards the gate

"Come on…it's a long way to Arias" Fayt told them, jogging ahead

Cliff and Nel followed close behind

"You like your swordsman, don'cha kid?" Cliff asked with his usual measure of tact

"What do you mean?" the redheaded beauty asked through gritted teeth

"You seem to get along with Fayt…and you can't tell me theres nothing about that Albel fella"

It took all the restraint in Nel Zelphyrs body to stop her punching him


End file.
